


Watching the Sky Fall

by chromyrose



Series: Fall Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the New Year comes upon them, Daichi, Asahi, and Suga fall together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Sky Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109656) by [kingdra (aroceu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra). 



> This fic was loosely inspired by aroceu's "Solstice," specifically the idea that Daichi, Asahi, and Suga have sleepovers the nights before their birthdays. The title comes from the Panic! at the Disco song "Death of a Bachelor."

Sugawara had a countdown app running on his phone. For the rest of Japan, it was counting down to New Years, but for the three of them in Suga’s bedroom, it was counting down to the end of Daichi’s birthday and the beginning of Asahi’s.

“So, how old are you turning this year, Asahi? ” Suga teased gently, bumping his elbow into Asahi’s ribs. There were four minutes left on the counter. “Twenty-four? Twenty-six?”

Asahi whined, and swatted Suga’s arm away. “Can’t my birthday be the one day you don’t tease me so much?”

“Sure, but it’s not your birthday yet.”

“No, but it’s mine,” Daichi cut in, not quite sighing though his voice was full of judgement. “And I use my immunity to tell you to lay off of Asahi.”

“Way to play favorites, Daichi,” Suga complained, sticking his tongue out. Asahi suddenly choked on a laugh.

“Eh? What's so funny?”

Asahi looked a little flustered as he responded, “Ah, well, everyone knows you’re Daichi’s favorite, Sugawara.”

“Everyone?” Daichi echoed with a raised eyebrow. “Who is everyone?

“Ah, shit,” Asahi swore under his breath. “Uh, the team sort of has a betting pool for when you’ll, um, you know... Get together?”

While Daichi's mind was slowly unpacking that revelation, Suga pounced on Asahi with the question, “What did you bet on?”

“Oh, I'm not allowed to participate. Tanaka and Noya think I could possibly sway the results?”

It wasn’t a surprise to find out who was behind the betting pool. Daichi just shook his head. “So you’re telling us that even the team idiots can tell how important you are to us, but you still can’t. ”

“But that's where the team was wrong, huh Daichi? They thought we'd leave poor Asahi out.”

There was color high on Asahi's cheekbones now, and he started picking at loose threads on his blankets. Daichi almost felt sorry for him, and was ready to tell Sugawara off again; it was almost ironic that most people thought _he_ was Asahi's biggest bully, when Daichi actually spent most of their private moments trying to keep Suga from poking too much at their friend's glass heart. 

In the end, though, Daichi didn't have to say anything: just then, Suga’s phone chimed between them, and he turned to Asahi with a huge grin on his face.

“Happy birthday, negative beard,” he said affectionately, and then he leaned in and kissed Asahi tenderly on the lips. Suga was kissing Asahi gently, but also insistently, purposefully. At first, Asahi was visibly stiff against his mouth, but then Suga’s deft fingertips were brushing the sharp line of his jaw, and Daichi watched Asahi melt into the touch, and start kissing back like a dying man gasping for breath.

Something heavy sat in his gut, and it didn’t settle until the realization that Daichi wasn’t sure which of them he wanted to be more hit him like a ton of bricks. Daichi hadn't even been aware that he was staring, until Asahi pulled away from Suga’s lips and looked at him guiltily.

“...It sort of feels like I took something from you...” He said with a sheepish shrug. 

“I don’t own Suga,” Daichi answered patiently, though he was coming to realize that maybe he sort of wanted to. “You could stand to be more selfish, Asahi.”

Suga giggled openly. Asahi was already red in the face, but it was nothing compared to his blush after Suga added, “Besides, it's not like Daichi wasn't enjoying the show.”

It was Daichi's turn to be embarrassed, and he looked away from his friends, unable to deny it. Watching Suga and Asahi kiss was, for lack of a better word, insanely hot, and the fact that they did it in front of him made him feel complicit in the act. Like it was about the three of them, and not just the two of them. 

A hand squeezed Daichi's bicep, and he looked up into Asahi's shy smiling face. Asahi was leaning towards him, a little hesitant, and Daichi felt the smile grow on his face before he even realized how happy the idea of kissing Asahi made him. He met Asahi more than halfway, and immediately brought his hand to tangle in Asahi's long, loose hair as they kissed. 

Asahi's lips were soft, and Daichi could feel the heat of his palms through his shirt sleeve where Asahi was still clutching his arms. He was all tenderness, just the way Daichi always thought he was, that he might be; it was sort of sad to think that some people were outright scared of Asahi's size. He started trembling a little under Daichi's hands, and then pulled away. 

“I'm really confused,” Asahi admitted, looking between Daichi and Suga but not meeting their eyes. “Why are you both kissing me?” 

He sounded a little desperate, the chokehold of anxiety beginning to clamp down on his voice. Daichi and Suga shifted forward in unspoken tandem. 

“Why does anyone kiss anyone? We like you, dummy.” Suga responded with his usual bluntness, though it was softened by the utter love in his tone. Daichi nodded along, the fondness in his chest growing as his epiphany was put into words. 

“You've talked about this before?” Asahi asked dumbly. 

“Well, no.” Daichi cut in a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't even know _I_ felt that way. But I guess Suga knew, in his Suga way. And he's not wrong.” 

Suga grinned at the compliment, and laced his fingers together. 

“All I know is that I want the both of you,” he murmured confidently. “And if that makes me greedy, well, then you can call me King of the Court.”

Asahi snorted with laughter, then immediately tensed. Daichi didn’t need to see his face to know that he was chastising himself. Suga giggled, and then continued, “That's all I _know_. But I _think_ , or I mean, I'm pretty sure, that I'm not the only one who has the worst crush on his two best friends?” 

Daichi looked at Asahi, and when their eyes met, he could see that Asahi's were a little glassy. “Hopelessly,” Asahi confessed, his voice low and tight. “At least, I thought so? Because you two are... you're the team's mom and dad, or something. You're Daichi-and-Suga. And I'm just... Asahi.”

Unable to help himself, Daichi smacked Asahi upside the head. Suga nodded along, but he just held Asahi's cheek in his palm. 

“You're _our_ Asahi. I'm going to shave this stupid negative beard while you sleep tonight.” 

Asahi looked to Daichi in horror, his eyes pleading a silent _'save me'_. Daichi raised an eyebrow but made no other moves. 

“If you get rid of my beard, then I'll look like the team mom,” he whined to Suga. “I'll look stupid!” 

Daichi knew exactly what Suga was going to say in the instant before he opened his mouth; judging by the sudden change in Asahi's expression, he knew, too. But that didn't stop Suga from teasing. 

“You already look stupid,” he sing-songed, leaning in closer. He kissed the side of Asahi's downturned lips playfully. “And somehow it makes me stupidly into you.” 

Asahi was back to blushing, and Daichi felt warm, too, in a way that make him unable to hold in a smile. 

“Aren't you going to kiss Daichi?” Asahi then asked, pulling his face away from Suga's so he could speak. “It, um, kind of bothers me that you haven't.” 

Suga laughed again. Daichi felt like his heart wasn't beating anymore. “How selfless. Daichi?” 

“I... I wouldn't mind,” he stammered in a low murmur. Suga didn't tease him, or make him wait for it. Daichi wondered if maybe he only imagined the tremble in Suga's hand and breath as he leaned in, and they met halfway to finally _(finally!)_ kiss.

Suga's hair was coarser than Daichi had expected under his fingers, and his lips were wind-chapped and rough. Even so, kissing Suga gave Daichi the same dizzying, punched-in-the-gut feeling that kissing Asahi had. 

“I should have thought this through better,” Suga commented a little breathlessly when they stopped kissing, which was only when the butterflies in Daichi's stomach had become an issue. “Now I have to get you both Christmas gifts, birthday gifts, and anniversary gifts all in the same week.” 

Daichi laughed,and leaned in again. He was still too breathless to kiss Suga again, but he craved his closeness. The compromise was peppering Suga’s cheeks and jaw with little pecks. He marveled at the way that Suga panted and tilted his head back when the kisses got to his neck.

Asahi’s breathing was heavy, too; Daichi could hear him panting from a foot away as if he was breathing right into Daichi’s ear. He replaced his lips on Suga’s neck with his fingertips instead, so he could look up at their third.

“Come over here, ” he commanded in his captain voice. It was almost embarrassing, how much he relished in the way Asahi’s eyes went wide as he obeyed.

Suga might have laughed; Daichi wasn’t sure because the sound was so breathless. He reached for Asahi first, pulled him down into his chest. Asahi looked comically oversized as he tried to scrunch down comfortably against petite Suga, and watching them squirm to find the right position made Daichi feel giddy with affection. His hips were touching Suga’s, and now Asahi’s knee was pressed to his calf. He felt the heat coming off off their bodies, except Suga’s icy fingers and toes.

“Happy Birthday, Daichi. Happy Birthday, Asahi.”

“It’s not my birthday anymore.”

“I can share,” Asahi mumbled sleepily. “We haven’t slept yet. It still feels like yesterday.” Asahi hummed, and then added even more softly. “This is my favorite part. ”

“What is?” Suga murmured back, running his fingers lazily in Asahi's hair. Daichi watched, and then slowly reached out the rub the pad of his thumb over the stubble beginning on Asahi's jawbone. 

“Our sleepovers,” Asahi sighed, his eyes falling shut and his cheeks warming under Daichi's touch. “Before sunrise. It feels like it's both of our birthdays at the same time. It makes me feel... close. To Daichi.” 

There was a moment of complete silent, and Asahi's eyebrows furrowed as it dragged on. Just as he was about to open his mouth, probably to stammer and try to take his words back, Daichi leaned over and kissed his forehead firmly.

“You must be really, really sleepy. You said that without hesitation.” Suga giggled affectionately. “You're too adorable, Asahi, it's unfair.” 

Asahi huffed, grumbling incomprehensibly under his breath. 

“He's a completely different person when he's sleepy,” Daichi commented. “Adorable is the last word we'd use for him normally.”

Suga nodded, and Asahi grumbled again. “Mean,” he said meekly, opening his eyes. “S'my birthday.” 

“I thought you said it was _our_ birthday?” 

“I take it back.” He teased readily. There was so much warmth in his eyes and his voice, and Daichi wished he could have this sleepy, easy Asahi all the time. Not for his lack of love for the anxious hulk, but confidence looked good on Asahi. 

“I'm really tired...” 

“Old man,” Suga teased. “Let's pull the futons closer together, then.”

It took some work to get their lazy, sleepy bodies to cooperate, but soon enough all three futons were pressed to each other. Asahi took the middle, as tradition dictated, and Suga and Daichi flanked him on either side. The novelty of that night was that Daichi didn't have to hesitate to put his arm around his boyfriend, press his chest to Asahi's back. Asahi laughed. 

“You both had the same idea,” he explained, and Daichi became aware of Suga's hand against his stomach. He smiled into the nape of Asahi's neck. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in honor of Daichi and Asahi's birthdays (12/31 and 1/1 respectively). I tried to focus on Daichi a little more because I am actually working on a spiritual successor to this story that I'll be posting tomorrow, focusing on Asahi. 
> 
> But basically, I ship these three with a fervent passion and I need more of this beautiful OT3. So I decided to make more. If you'd like to gush about DaiAsaSuga, or anything haikyuu, you can find me on [my tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)!


End file.
